


Now You're The Outlander

by orphan_account



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Childish, Cute, F/M, Funny, Outlander - Freeform, Romance, Self Defence, Time Travel, acting like a child, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•Reader travels back in time from 2016 to 1744 and is found by Claire, Jamie, Murtagh and Fergus</p><p>•The Reader and Murtagh develop a relationship but it doesn't start off very well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hair As Dark As The Night

"Oh agh. For fuck sake!" Murtagh exclaimed.

"What've you done now?" Jamie asked him with a smirk. They sat on the hilltop near Lallybroch looking out at the early morning.

"We've got to go to Castle Leoch in three days. I forgot to tell ye." Murtagh cursed under his breath and Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Ah well. You ken I haven't seen the old place in a while. How's Column d'yu reckon?" Jamie asked.

"Probably as moody as usual." Murtagh grumbled.

"I'd be worried if he wasn't. Well c'mon, let's get ready." Jamie stood up and started walking down the hill. Murtagh groaned but stood up slowly and followed after Jamie.

On the morning of the third day, Murtagh, Fergus, Claire and Jamie were all on horseback. They went along slowly and didn't really pay attention to much around them until they heard a shout in the trees next to them and a thud.

"What in God's name was that?" Murtagh exclaimed with a hand on his sword pelt.

"Let's go find out." Claire said jumping off her horse. Jamie quickly jumped off too and Murtagh followed. Fergus stayed with the horses.

"I think it came from over there." Jamie said quietly.

They walked over to a little ditch that led into a small dip in the hill. Looking down into the ditch, they saw a girl, no not a girl. More of a woman, she looked in her twenties and was in leggings and a hoodie. The three had never seen such clothes. Even Claire was confused.

"Do you reckon she's came through?" Murtagh asked searching his beard.

"Probably. But people didn't wear that where I'm from. Maybe she's from further in the future?" Claire suggested.

"Well we can't just leave her there." Murtagh said walking down to her. "She must have fallen down and hit her head." Crouching down Murtagh wiped his finger over the small bloody patch on her head.

"Let's get her onto higher ground." Jamie told him. Murtagh picked her up and she fell loosely against him. Her mouth open, breathing.

"Milady! Milord! She's waking up!" Fergus yelled. The group had made a make shift camp in wait for her to wake.

Claire ran over to her girl as her eyelids moved and she wriggled a little on the blanket. Claire sat next to her. When the girl opened her eyes, she stared up at Claire: confused and scared.

"It's okay. You're safe now. What were you running from that made you fall?" Claire smiled sadly down at her.

"There. Was a man, he was behind me and chasing me and then I fell and I now I've woken up. Who are you?" She said too quickly. Claire held her hand.

"My name is Claire Fraser. Can you tell me your name?"

"Y/n, S/n. Where am I?" Claire looked back at Jamie and Murtagh before looking back to her.

"Well. Why don't you sit up first." Claire helped her sit up and she looked around. Upon seeing Fergus, Jamie and Murtagh, she looked at Claire then back to them and her eyes widened. "Where the fuck am I?" She breathed.

"You, are in Scotland." Murtagh said with a slight smile.

"No shit Sherlock. But why are you all dressed like that." She glared at Murtagh and he rolled his eyes.

"Because it's 1744. You wee mouthy-" Jamie stopped Murtagh from completing his sentence.

"The point is. We can keep you safe. If you don't trust us, trust my wife. She was in the same situation as you." Jamie took a swig of ale.

"What do you mean, the same situation?" Y/n asked.

"He means. I came through the stones too. I wasn't born in the 1700's either. I was a nurse in WWII and-"

"So you expect me to believe this b.s. That I time travelled! Who in god's name are you people!" She yelled standing up.

"We're just passing through to make it to Castle Leoch. I'm Jamie, this is my wife Claire, We won't harm you. But we will help you." Jamie said calmly: standing up.

"And why should I believe that? How do I know you didn't kidnap this woman and that boy?" She gestured to Claire and Fergus.

"Hey! I'm a man now! And they didn't kidnap me. They looked after me." Fergus retorted, muttering something offensive in French.

"Femme bouche Monsieur." Y/n yelled back at him.

"You relise you just told me to shut my lady right?" Fergus told her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well... I didn't take French! So just shut your mouth. I'm not coming with you crazy people." She looked behind her as she walked further away with Jamie slowly walking with her.

"C'mon. Just come with us and you'll be safe."

"I don't believe you." She said before fleeing.

She ran down into the forest and quickly fled through the trees. Enjoying the feeling of the wind against her face. She could see the sun through the trees and wanted to reach a hill in the distance. But it didn't last long, she was rugby tackled to the floor by Murtagh who laughed as she struggled.

"Ye'ra wee girl who doesn't know the land, you'll die without me." He chuckled. Y/n realised she couldn't fight him and she stopped struggling, but not before kicking him in the bollocks with her heel. Murtagh grunted and paused for a second before taking a stronger grip on her arm and pulling her after him.

"Did I hurt ye?" She asked. Adding the ye just to patronise him.

"Not in the slightest." He muttered, not looking at Y/n.

"And I'm not a little girl. I'm twenty-two actually!" She announced and Murtagh chuckled.

Later that day, the group were all riding toward Castle Leoch. Y/n shared with Murtagh and sat in front of him. She wasn't happy in the slightest and crossed her arms to show it. She didn't want to go with these crazy people and play dress up in a castle because, that was clearly what this was. These mad people said they were taking her to a castle where she would be cared for.

"What year are you from?" Claire asked Y/n.

"2016. I was born in 1994, I'm twenty- two." They all looked at her in amazement.

"How funny. I was born in 1918. I suppose it doesn't matter what century you're from. So how is the world in 2016. No more World Wars I hope." Claire joked. But inside she was praying for Y/n to say there were no more wars.

"Well no. But there have been plenty of wears since then. The Vietnam War, The Iraq War, The Afghanistan War, and now it's the world struggle against terrorism." Y/n told her bluntly.

"So 2016 isn't that different to the 1940's is it." Claire stated quietly.

"Not really. But everything else is good. Less and less people are in poverty and less are getting diseases and less children are dying. There's more technology and everything's easy to find. Homophobia and racism is on an unfortunate rise though so is anti-semitism I suppose. But the rest of it is great." Y/n tried to convince the group.

"How's Scotland?" Murtagh asked from behind her.

"Well, my hairy friend. I'm supposing that as you're telling me it's 1744 and all that, that you're a Jacobite?" She looked round at Murtagh and he nodded slightly. "Well, Scotland is still part of Great Britain. Nothing much has changed in that respect. The funny thing is, the Westminster government actually gave the Scottish people a choice to leave Britain and become its own country. Guess what they voted."

"To leave obviously. The Scottish people hate the English rule." Murtagh said proudly.

"Surprisingly, you're wrong. Scotland voted to stay. Even in modern day they couldn't leave the Westminster ruling. It's funny really. That people make all this fuss about being their own and not having Westminster dictate things when they just vote to have it." Y/n leant forward onto the horse and sighed. She was tired. Her backside pressed back into Murtagh and his eyes opened a little wider.

"I'm just glad I won't see that day." Jamie muttered.

Reaching into her hoodie pocket, Y/n brought out her phone. As the screen lit up, Murtagh cursed.

"What in Gods name is that?" Jamie asked.

"A cellular portable phone. Or an IPhone." Y/n looked down at the screen. "Damn. No signal." She muttered.

"That can't kill us. Can it?" Murtagh said anxiously.

"No you idiot. I can communicate with people and search for information and play games and listen to music-"

"Only sorcery could conjure this." Murtagh breathed.

"Maybe Steve Jobs is a sorcerer. If he is, I'll give you a call." Y/n joked. But no one got it.

Jamie and Claire were the only ones talking, and even that was in hushed tones. Y/n unwillingly lay on Murtagh in her sleep, and Fergus stayed wide awake. Murtagh looked down at the sleeping girl. Her strange clothes looked more comfortable than even good old Scottish woollen garments. But she seemed different to even Claire. Claire had always been a rare woman in everyone's view. But this girl seemed like she was scared under all that aggressive facade.

Murtagh wasn't a foolish man, and he could see when someone didn't want to be somewhere. This girl clearly didn't want to accompany them anywhere, but he couldn't just leave her behind. He now felt a certain responsibility for her, and that couldn't be dishonoured. Even if she was another Sassenach.

She was quite pretty, even though she had this strange black stuff around her eyes. Her hair was a very dark brown, nearly as dark as the night, and her skin was a light olive colour. When Murtagh brushed his finger briefly against her cheek as he reached for the rein, her skin was soft and smooth.

They approached Castle Leoch in the dead of night, but they could still hear loud happy voices from inside the banquet room. The fires around the entrance guided them into the courtyard.

"Hey, lassie. We're here." Murtagh whispered near to her ear. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around Y/n could see an actual castle around her. Her mouth opened wide and she jumped off the horse.

"What the..." She trailed off and wrapped he arms around herself, it was so much colder at night with the wind whipping around her face. Murtagh jumped down off the horse and stayed close behind Y/n. Directing her into the entrance to the corridor that led to the main hall, Murtagh kept a hand on her back.

"Where are we going?" Y/n whispered.

"Probably the banquet hall. I need to ask Jamie. Wait here." Murtagh told her, taking his hand from her back he walked back down the dark corridor. Y/n stood against the wall and looked around at every single sound. She was scared about what could come around the corner next and why this all seemed so real. Whenever there were footsteps near to the corridor, she kept deadly silent and didn't want to be found.

Right now, Murtagh and maybe the other three were the people she knew. She slightly trusted Murtagh over the other three but didn't know why. But it wasn't till after around twenty minutes that the woman named Claire came down the corridor.

"Cmon then Y/n, let's get you some food." Claire told her pulling her by the arm. Y/n was too scared not to listen to her.

The went further It to the castle and down some stairs onto the ground level, into the kitchen. Claire sat her down on a chair and looked around for some food. Seeing some meat and cheese, Claire cut some up and put it onto a plate with a small bannock. Passing it to Y/n she started eating apprehensively.

"It's not poison. I promise." Claire said eating some cheese.

When she had finished eating, Claire sat down in front of her.

"So. Tell me about how you got here. Or what happened before you came through the stones." Claire smiled at her encouragingly.

"I came to Scotland to come to T in The Park. Which is a music festival that happens annually. When the festival finished, me and my friends wanted to travel up north and see the castle ruins and eventually go to The Isle of Skye for some photography. But we detoured to Inverness because someone wanted to see the standing stones." She paused and put her hair up into a ponytail, her long hair still coming down to her stomach. "Then a few of us went to the standing stones. Only three out of the eight. I took the longest to walk to the stones because I was getting some stuff out of the car, but as I walked nearer the stones I could hear a slight buzzing noise. It increased as I got closer and was intensely loud as I stood inside the circle. I asked my friends if they could hear the sound but they said no, so I just thought it was insects or something. But then I leant against one of the stones and- I woke up here and you found me." At that moment, Murtagh walked in.

"What are you two talking about?" He said sitting down and taking a swig of ale.

"How I came to be here." Y/n said putting her feet up on the table and leaning her elbows on her legs.

"If Mrs Fitz comes in here, I ken she'll throttle you." Murtagh added and Claire smirked.

"I'll leave you two too it. I need some sleep. I'll go find Jamie. Murtagh will show you your room and I'll wake you up tomorrow. We need to get you into some clothes that won't have people asking questions. Night." Claire squeezed Y/n's shoulder before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"So what were you before you came through the stones?" Murtagh asked.

"A woman and a human." She laughed and Murtagh shook his head.

"You're lucky I don't mind for insolence or jokes. What was your job I mean, what did you do?"

"I was a professional sportswoman actually. I played cricket for the Warwickshire women's team and I was on my way to the England team.  
Me, my friends and some of my team mates had taken a holiday around Europe going to music festivals and T in the Park in Scotland was one of the first ones." Y/n looked forward, and not at Murtagh.

"Why is it called T in the Park. Do you have tea in a park or what?" Murtagh asked genuinely confused. Y/n laughed a little and covered her mouth with her hand to hide the giggles. "What?"

"Oh my lord. No, the T stands for Tennents which is a beer company or brewing company. It's the festivals main sponsor." Y/n smiled and there was silence for a few seconds.

"I should probably take you up to your room, we've been travelling all night." Murtagh stood up and held out his hand. Y/n took her feet off the table and brushed the flecks of mud off, taking Murtagh's hand she stood up and smiled at him.

"Thank you for being so hospitable." Y/n added as Murtagh let go of her hand and steered her in front of him.

"It's alright, I was hardly going to leave you to the mercy of other highlanders that might not be so kind or the red coats." Murtagh said in a gruff voice.

"The red coats are the English, right?" Y/n asked.

"Yes, and let them all be damned to hell, or worse." She looked back at Murtagh with a slight frown. "I mean the soldiers. You and Claire are the first decent Sassenach's I've met. The rest of them are stuck up pricks."

"To right. I love Scotland, I wanted to come to University here but it didn't work out." Y/n turned her head back around and carried on walking where Murtagh lightly pushed her.

"I'm glad to hear it. But I'm guessing Scotland is no where near the same in your time?" Murtagh asked.

"Well yes. Not that much of the Highland is gone because people are so protective of it. But a lot more space is taken up by houses and things that generate power for us. But the Highland is still beautiful." They walked up a flight of stairs onto a quiet corridor. The shouting in the hall slowly getting further away.

"I'm glad, this beautiful land shouldn't be lost. Anyway. Your room is just here. I ken you'll have a good deal of sleep tonight." Murtagh smiled as Y/n turned around to face him.

"Thank you for walking me to my room." Y/n opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"It's the least I could do. I'll see you tomorrow morning lass." Murtagh told her with a soft smile and a nod.

"See you tomorrow Murtagh." Y/n closed the door slowly and walked over to the bed. Taking off her hoodie with 'LA' on it in green cotton. She took off her shirt and her trousers. Folding them up, she lay them on a table and took off her 'Vans' and her socks. Pulling back the slightly scratchy covers age got into bed and tried to ignore how uncomfortable the under wire of her bra was. As her head hit the pillow she exhaled slowly. Falling asleep was a blessing because it meant that all of this might be a dream.

But in her heart Y/n knew that this had to be real. It was all so well set out. In a dream there are sometimes things that get messed up because it's your brain, but this seemed so normal it couldn't be a dream. Could it?

[View it on tumblr with a picset ](http://sansasandorshipper.tumblr.com/post/148116284250/now-youre-the-outlander)


	2. Eyes Of Dark Mahogany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Reader experiences a normal morning at Castle Leoch  
> •Reader has a defence lesson with Murtagh

 

The next morning, Claire woke up in Jamie's arms, warm and comfortable. She didn't want to move, she never usually did when she was in his arms.

"Jamie, what's the time?" She asked sleepily.

"Too early for you to escape me yet." He said grabbing her as she tried to sit up. Claire laughed as Jamie kissed her nose.

"Jamie!" She squealed. "I need to go and see Y/n and wake her up. Time travelling is a tiresome business you know."

"I mean, I wouldn't, but I suppose travelling 300 years back in time makes you a bit weary." Jamie smirked and Claire rolled her eyes. "She's a mouthy one though isn't she, even more than you."

"She's just scared, she thinks if she shows she's tough, then no one will pick on her in this strange land." Claire leant her head on Jamie's chest.

"She's got a strange way of showing she's scared." Jamie muttered. "But I should get up too, c'mon then."

An hour later, Claire was washed, dressed and fed. She went to Y/n's room with Mrs Fitz. Opening the door, Mrs Fitz quietly lay the clothes on the their side of the bed and the food on the table. She closed the door as she left and Claire was left alone with a sleeping Y/n.

"Y/n. It's time to get up." Claire shook her until she opened her eyes and groaned.

"Ugh, I thought maybe it would be a dream, for fuck sake." She muttered. "Do I have to get up?"

"If you want to get a good reputation, then yes and, you want one. I'll leave the basin here, the waters cold as hell is hot. I'll be outside, just call for me, you'll need help getting dressed." Claire told her gesturing to the large bowl thing in front of the bed. "Hurry up! They're all waiting to meet you!" Claire called as she walked out of the room.

Y/n didn't want to move, she just wanted to go back to sleep and never see any of these people ever again. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon, so she persevered and stood up. The curtains were already shut but she pulled the basin a little further away from them. Stripping off her underwear, she stepped into the basin. Completely unaware of the temperature. She let out what sounded like the scream of a cat being strangled. There was a knock on the door.

"Is everything okay?" It was Claire.

"This water is fucking freezing!" She yelled and there was more than one voice laughing outside. Y/n assumed it was Murtagh and Jamie, but it could be anyone.

"You'll have to deal with it I'm afraid. The cold should do you good." She heard Jamie's voice and cursed.

Stepping gingerly into the bath, she whimpered as she ran her hands up and down her limbs, washing them with the freezing cold water. It was nothing like the water at home, or anywhere for that matter. She stayed in there for maybe 10 minutes maximum, and it was all torture. Getting into her bra and pants she called out for Claire. The older woman walked in to Y/n sitting on the bed hugging herself.

"You'll catch your death of cold like that!" Claire wrapped a tartan blanket around her and rubbed Y/n's arms. "Now we have to dress you."

"These are staying on. I'm not wearing a corset I refuse and I'm not changing out of these pants either. So don't try and make me." Y/n said sternly.

"Okay then. It's the rest of it that's worse. Let's get started." Claire's expression made Y/n nervous.

Dressing Y/n took around twenty minutes. It usually took her about five minutes to throw on some leggings a shirt and a hoodie. This was just excessive. Her hips felt assaulted with the amount of weight on them, why did men get it so easy? Plus, this dress was even more revealing than some of the ones in the modern day. Her boobs was almost a spilling out of the top of her dress.

"There we go. You look lovely." Claire told her with a smile.

"I feel ridiculous."

"Go look in mirror." Claire told her nodding toward it.

Y/n walked over with zero percent of hope of looking good. When she got to the mirror she was slightly pleasantly surprised. She looked okay. Not stunning or beautiful. But it was bearable. Even if everything was bloody uncomfortable.

"Oh and I was wondering. How did you get Jamie and Murtagh to believe you when you told them you were from the future?" She asked.

"I just told them. No one else's knows. I don't trust anyone else enough to tell them. I told Jamie because we promised no more secrets and that was my biggest one that if kept from him. Murtagh doesn't believe in witches, at least I don't think he does. Plus he found it easy to believe given that he believed the stories about Craigh Na Dun. But then again, not even Fergus knows and he's practically my son. I wouldn't recommend telling anyone else though. You could be accused of being a witch and they take that very serious here." Claire warned. "C'mon then." Y/n turned around and followed Claire out of the door.

Murtagh stared at Y/n as she walked out of the door and Jamie smiled at Claire. Claire and Jamie started to walk down the corridor but Murtagh couldn't stop staring at Y/n, that put her on edge.

"Have I done something wrong. Does it look weird." She looked up and down herself.

"No. You just look..." He trailed off then coughed. "Anyway- let's go." He said quickly, walking off just as quick. Y/n followed as close as she could, but Murtagh was taller than her.

"Oi. Slow down. Your like, a foot taller than me. I can't walk that fast." She raised her voice and Murtagh turned around, smiling.

"C'mon then." Murtagh put out his hand and she took it.

"I'd just like to say. I like you Murtagh. You're patient. Which is what most people find hard to be with me." Y/n squeezed Murtagh's hand.

"Well. I ken you don't mean any harm so there's no point getting angry." Murtagh scratched his beard.

"Thank you anyway. I know I'm annoying sometimes." She smiled at the floor and didn't notice Murtagh smiling at her.

"Nah. You're just young. Your allowed to be stubborn. I sure as hell was." Murtagh sighed slightly.

"We're you really? I'm imagining a difficult Murtagh. Did you go out on the town and get with loads of women?" She joked.

"Agh. Nah, it wasn't like that. I would go out on the town and get piss drunk. Sometimes a women would take pity on me but most of the time I was either looking after Jamie or riding around the highlands in a drunk stupor." Y/n let go of Murtagh's hand and wrapped her arm around his, leaning on his shoulder.

"I reckon you're being to hard on yourself. We're all stupid when were young. I mean look at me, I got myself thrown back 300 years in time and don't even know how." Y/n said quietly as they walked down the empty corridors.

"You're being modest. But anyway. I'm not young anymore so I'll leave it to the youths now."

"Hey. You can't be that old and I'm only twenty two. By my definition I'm getting old." She smiled up at Murtagh.

"Well I'm thirty seven. So I'm ancient by your definition." Murtagh said almost bitterly.

"That's only fifteen years. It's not that bad, Murtagh." Y/n reassured.

"You say that. But you'd be surprised how other people see it. I bet you're married at home." Murtagh sounded sad.

"What? No way! I don't want to get married till I'm at least twenty eight. Twenty two is waaaay to early to marry someone. Where did you get that idea?"

"It's just more of a normal thing here, anyway, let's get to the hall."

"Oh, and I was wondering. Doesn't Lassie mean girl?"Y/n asked, still holding his hand.

"Young girl, actually." He corrected.

"As you say. So will you refrain from calling me a young girl. I'll have ye know, I'm a woman. Or at least I'm categorised as one. You ken that I hate Lassie." She got in some of the dialect just to take the piss.

"Ooh. Look at you using the language. But no. I'll carry on calling you lassie, lassie. Anyway. I can hardly call you Sassenach, because Claire would always answer. So, I'll call you Lassie." Murtagh laughed at her slightly horrified expression as he pulled her along the corridors until they got to the entrance to the great hall. His hand dropped from hers, and Y/n felt a warmth disappear. "Alright. You'll probably be asked questions, don't make your story to extravagant or Column will be curious."

"Who's Column?" She asked. But Murtagh was already pushing her down the steps and walked beside her up to the table, stopping just before to sit down.

"This is Miss Y/Sn, who I told you about last night Uncle." Jamie said to Column.

"Ah Miss Y/Sn. I am Laird Column Mackenzie. We seem to be attracting English women lately. So, what brings you to Scotland?" Column asked with a patronising tone.

"England is so boring and so is France so I wanted to go walking in Scotland. If heard stories about the Highlands and them being beautiful and their reputation precedes them. I'm not the type to sit around or care about political matters." She said with a smile, her hands clasped.

"France you say, lovely country." She couldn't tell if he was joking.

"Generally, yes."

"So you heard about stories of the highlands did you. Can you remember any specifics?"

"Umh... Well there was the vague myth about the standing stones. I forget their name but-"

"Craigh Na Dun." He butted in.

"Well yes. Thank you, I heard a story about them being magic and that drew me in. Such fantasy and myth are unknown in England. If I may say so, it is a fairly boring country." Y/n smiled slightly and Column laughed.

"You can insult England all you want!" Column laughed again. "But anyway, I'll let you sit down with Lady Broch Turach and eat." He gestured to Claire and Y/n turned around. Sitting in the seat next to Murtagh, she was opposite Claire and Jamie.

"You got off lucky, I think he might be tired. I got a full on interrogation on my first morning." Claire said with a smirk.

"Guess I'm just lucky then." Y/n began to eat and parched her thirst with whatever watered down alcohol was in front of her.

"Lass, you should slow down, don't drink to much in the morning." Murtagh warned.

"I thought you Scots were all about the alcohol. I'm just trying to be at one with the locals." Y/n laughed and downed another cup. "I'm so ready to wake up from this dream, I want to get pissed." She muttered.

"This isn't a dream lass, pace yourself." Murtagh took the cup from her and placed it down. Y/n silently thanked him in her head.

"What do I do here? I don't exactly have any transferable skills." She asked Murtagh in hushed tones.

"Well. Do you like horses?" Murtagh asked.

"Oh yes. My friend owned a paddock and raced them. That's sounds incredible posh doesn't it.." Murtagh nodded with a smirk and she laughed. "I suppose I am slightly. I played all the so called 'posh sports'. Cricket, rugby, lacrosse and hockey."

"At least you did sport. Most of the women don't even know how to run. That wouldn't suit me." Murtagh downed a cup.

"I thought you said pace yourself. Anyway, so are you saying someone like me is more to your liking?" She raised an eyebrow in a jokey way.

"Keep flattering yourself and your ego will be bigger than your insolent mouth, lassie." He joked right back.

"Oohh, my hairy friend has claws." Murtagh smiled with food in his mouth and Y/n laughed. "You're gross." She threw some food at Murtagh and he looked shocked before throwing some back at her.

"Hey now, you two. You're like four year olds." Jamie stopped the two from going any further. "You'll get thrown out at this rate." Y/n just carried on eating and sometimes kicking Murtagh or elbowing him.

"Can you teach me how to fight with a sword?" Y/n asked Murtagh as breakfast was finishing up and he laughed.

"You're a woman. You can't have a sword!" He laughed and Y/n raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Claire seems like a tough woman, surely you taught her how to protect herself." Murtagh thought back to Angus teaching Claire where to strike, and on the same day her going into shock over killing a red coat, in cold blood.

"Well yes. But that was only because we were on the road." He finished his plate and looked at Y/n.

"Who says I won't be on the road at some point. Anyway, I, want, to, learn. So you are going to teach me." Y/n said in a demanding voice.

"You're very demanding aren't you lassie." Murtagh said and Y/n smiled. "Well, c'mon then if you're so keen." He stood up and brushed himself down.

"Wait. You actually will..."

"I've got nothing else to do, and neither do you. Plus, you should learn how to defend yourself." Murtagh said walking backward. Y/n quickly scampered after him and grabbed his arm.

"Where are we going for it?" She asked.

"We can't really have the men seeing you, so we'll say we're going for a walk or something and take training swords into the woods." Murtagh didn't look at Y/n. But she was beaming.

"I've done fencing before. So I know the gist of using a blade. Are we going to use knives as well?"

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves with too much. We'll start with a wooden training sword and then move onto other weapons once you know how to fight with a sword." Murtagh told her as they walked out of the back door through the kitchen.

They stopped off at the stable to pick up the training swords before walking around the back of the castle through the forest. They walked for what seemed like an hour but was probably only half an hour.

"Alright. What do you know about killing someone, or fatally injuring them?" Murtagh sounded so serious that Y/n let out a slight laugh.

"You have to pierce an organ at least and the way you stab is different on the front to the back."

"Not to bad." He paused and picked up the wooden sword. "You want to strike here, just above the ribcage but to the side of the heart, then push your sword in further and get the heart. But. If you have to go in from behind," Murtagh turned her around and kept a hand on her waist. "You push it in here, to pierce the kidney or the liver or something like that. Either way. It works and makes a man bleed out." Murtagh kept his hand around her and looked down to the Castle.

"It's beautiful up here." Y/n breathed.

"I'm glad you appreciate it. Many a lady would come up here and just see mud and trees." His hand seemed to stroke her dress.

"Well, I'm not a lady." She smirked and Murtagh looked down at her.

"I never doubted that for a second." Murtagh said, receiving a punch in the gut from Y/n.

"You're not allowed to agree!" She yelled and he laughed, doubled over. "Stop being such a pussy and stand up Murtagh... Whatever your second name is." She pushed Murtagh and he stood up, suddenly taller than Y/n again.

"I'm no wimp I'll have you know. But I could pick you up with one arm." He boasted.

"Oh really?" Y/n walked away from him then said- "Wimp." Then Murtagh ran at her and even as she pushed him, he picked her up swiftly and slung her over his shoulder.

"I told you I could." Murtagh told her loudly. But Y/n kicked him in the stomach and he dropped her onto the ground. Y/n pulled him by his legs and he fell on top of her.

They were laughing and groaning because of the pain. It wasn't until Murtagh caught her gaze that they stopped. She was laying there, sprawled on the ground with her hair everywhere, a sweet smile on her lips.

But it was Y/n that put a hand on Murtagh's neck and slowly pulled him closer to her. This was strange for Murtagh, not only because of how she was a fair few years younger than him and she was very pretty. He was never desired by women, it was always anyone else in the group that they wanted. So at the very last moment out of sheer nerves he rolled next to her and looked up to the sky. They had been nose to nose and he just pulled away. Y/n didn't react, she just looked up to the sky with a slight red tinge of embarrassment.

The two stayed like that for a while. Until Y/n sat up and combed her fingers through her hair. Murtagh saw that she had eyes of a dark mahogany. They reflected the sunlight and glinted.

"Where did they find Fergus? I mean, he's French so I'm guessing they went to France." Murtagh sat up and nodded.

"Jamie and Claire went to go visit Jamie's Uncle Jared and Fergus was working for Jared. Claire took a liking to him and Fergus wanted to see Scotland. So he came home with them." Murtagh rubbed his hands together and sighed.

"Francs sounds fun, I might go there if I'm allowed to leave." She looked at Murtagh, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe I'll take you there someday." Murtagh sounded serious or at least, sincere.

"Is that a promise?"

"Nah. I said maybe. But maybe if you shut your gob for a second, you'd have a better chance." Murtagh stood up and Y/n scoffed.

"Fine. Let's make it a deal instead. If I stay here for... three months. Then you have to take me to France." Y/n looked up at Murtagh with a slight smile.

"Four months, just to show your tough enough." He raised an eyebrow.

"Three months and two weeks."

"Three months and four weeks." Murtagh suggested and Y/n stood up.

Putting out her hand, Murtagh shook it and a deal was made.

[View it on tumblr](http://sansasandorshipper.tumblr.com/post/148311070355/now-youre-the-outlander)

**Author's Note:**

> (Murtagh is 32. Born in 1712)  
> (Jamie is 25. Born 1719)  
> (Claire is 28. Born 1918)  
> (Fergus is 14. Born 1730)  
> (Y/n is 22. Born 1994)


End file.
